User talk:Kassorlae
Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Morder 19:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Images Please note that we only accept proper in-universe images for character pages and such. The image you provided for Janeway was from a production point of view and only acceptable for the file on Kate Mulgrew. If you have any trouble please ready this for an explanation as to what POV is. Thanks. :) — Morder 21:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please check the dates of the discussions you reply to- you responded to one started in 2005 and last commented on in 2008.--31dot 02:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Apocrypha sections Please note that we do allow apocryphal sections. These sections can (and do) include interesting tidbits from novels, comics, games, and so forth, with the idea that they do not go into every little bit of detail. They are generally (but not always) accompanied by links over to Memory Beta, which often has more detail on such things. As such, please do not continue to arbitrarily remove information citing MA:NOT. -- sulfur (talk) 16:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :yeah, but that was random - some odd XMan thing... :Kassorlae (talk) 16:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It's a published Star Trek novel, officially licensed. The information is mentioned therein. There were two X-Men crossover comics and a novel. -- sulfur (talk) 16:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : ::Yes. My understanding is licensed stuff is MB and non-canon. Though, I'm probably biased a LOT. I don't think any article should have apocrypha/non-canon stuff... Yesterday, I jokingly referred to TOS/Pre-Season4TNG and Pre-Season4 DS9 as non-canon. :) I've been with Trek since I was 12 (I may have been in 4th grade when What You Leave Behind aired...) Kassorlae (talk) 16:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant because I thought they were terrible... TNG made Starfleet look like the Loveboat - complete with Wil Wheaton in spandex on capital-punishment-but-somehow-paradise-planet. DS9 is a fantastic noir version, looking at actual human conflict, and can be interpreted through the lense of WWII, the Arab-Israeli conflict, &c. but really examined what it means to be real Kassorlae (talk) 17:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Internal links Links to pages on Memory Alpha are typed using double brackets like this: Page title here putting the whole web address is not necessary. 31dot (talk) 10:07, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm not fluent in WML. My usual role is fixing punctuation and spelling :) KassorlaE (talk) 10:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC)